Non-smart objects (e.g., toys, appliances) may not have sensors that allow the non-smart objects to detect occurrences of certain events and react to occurrences of such events. Modifying the non-smart objects to include sensors and logic to react to occurrences of events may be time-consuming, costly, and/or not practical.